The Internet provides an incredible wealth of information that is readily available. While the vast wealth of electronic content available provides consumers with an astounding amount of available information, the great quantity of available information presents challenges in locating particular information that is of interest to a given person at a given time. Various search engines and cataloging systems facilitate finding desired information, unfortunately such search engines and cataloging systems typically base search results upon embedded metadata, text analytics, and the like. As such, while search results from search engines and cataloging systems may relate to the searched topic, the relevance to a person's particular interest may be lacking.
Efforts to improve the ease with which consumers can access information that they consider relevant and useful generally include increasing the complexity of search queries that may be used. Similarly, the use of non-query limitations are being implemented, in which the consumer can limit the domains searched. For example, a search may be limited to only educational sites (i.e., .edu domains), or may be limited to a particular company (e.g., ibm.com). Such solutions are not fully effective because they may unduly limit the scope of the search and may rely on terminology that the consumer derives, which may vary from consumer to consumer.